The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing a vibration of an elevator tail-line having one stationarily fixed end and a second end connected to an elevator carriage to move together therewith.
An apparatus for preventing a vibration of an elevator tail-line is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-147583, wherein at least one of a carriage-side support point and carriage-path-side support point of the elevator tail-line extending between the carriage and a wall of the carriage-path is suspended from a support apparatus which is moveable on a slightly curved guide in a horizontal direction, and a frictional force generated on a reciprocating motion of the support apparatus absorbs the vibration of the elevator tail-line. A point on the elevator tail-line is connected by a steel cord to a motor room of the elevator instead of the support apparatus moveable on the slightly curved guide and the connected point on the elevator tail-line engages with a damper for absorbing the vibration of the elevator tail-line.